


An Outside Perspective

by galaxygaydreams



Series: Alyannette Week 2018 [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alyanette Week, Alyanette Week 2018, Angst, Break Up, Domestic, F/F, Major Character Injury, POV Third Person, alyanette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 15:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16642541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/galaxygaydreams/pseuds/galaxygaydreams
Summary: Two girls move into an apartment together. In most ways, they were completely normal, but in other ways, they were not normal at all.Day six forMiraculous Ship Fleet'sAlyannete week. Prompt: Domestic





	An Outside Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Edited by [Megatraven](http://megatraven.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Song for this fic: [Début by Mélanie Laurent](https://open.spotify.com/track/2g2Ggi6gqJiVD2knmkMEfM?si=nKC_mt1bTN2MpEjMOwYgvw)

My girls were like the others I had seen before. They quickly moved in all their little belongings, carrying in couches, tables, and boxes full of trinkets. Everything seemed a bit mismatched, and a little broken, but they didn’t seem to mind.

The two made quick work of making me a home. They unpacked, placing books on my shelves and stringing up lights on my walls. The first meal they had with me was Chinese food, just sitting together on the living room floor. There’s still an orange stain in my carpet from when the one with dark hair spilled sweet and sour sauce.

They did all the same things my other tenants did. Carrying in groceries together, movie nights on the couch, taking turns with the dishes. The girls were soft with each other, with good morning kisses, soft whispers and touches in bed, hugs from behind when the other wasn’t expecting it. Occasional fights would happen, and my door frames would be rattled by slams. But they always came back together, with hugs and words like “I’m sorry” and “I just don’t want to lose you.”

Sometimes they would have friends over, big groups of people all being loud together as they played board games and talked about life. Two boys came over often on their own as well. They all were obviously close, and had known each other for a long time. Sometimes they would join in on movie nights and sleep over on the couch.

In other ways, the girls were very different. Occasionally they would leave through a window, dressed as other people with different names and different responsibilities. I’m not sure what they did at these time when they left, but I know it was dangerous. Most of the fights were about these other responsibilities and dangers. There was a night that the one in orange came through the door instead, carrying the other girl in her arms. That night was full of terrified whispers and crying. That night led to a different kind of stain on my carpet.

After that night they left out the window less. Slowly, the one with dark hair stopped leaving at all. They were quieter, and this was just as bad if not worse than door slams and yelling. The boys were over often to provide comfort, but everyone was different. Subdued. Spaced out from one another. There was a constant tension in the air, I could feel it throughout me.

This went on for months, and it all came to a head when the one with dark hair was caught sneaking out by the other. This lead to screaming, crying, accusations, all worse than I had ever seen before. And it lasted all night. I felt violence shake the city around me and watched as my two girls threw it at each other.

The dark haired one left after that, and the other one, the one in orange, I watched as she tried to continue, doing all the same things that they use to do together, but it grew to be impossible and soon she left too.

The other girl came back recently, again dressed as someone else. She peeked into my windows but left quickly when she saw that there was nothing anymore.

As I sit empty, I wonder if they are together again, starting fresh in some other home together, or if they let their own problems get in the way of being with each other. They were more than a little broken when they left. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!! and thank you to [Megatraven](http://megatraven.tumblr.com/) for being an awesome editor. In this fic I didn't really plan for them to be all angsty and break up, but here we are. I really did just want to write from the outside perspective, as if their apartment could observe them, but then it got sad. Sorry about that.
> 
> Links:  
> [My Tumblr](galaxygaydreams.tumblr.com) if you want to see me whining about writing  
> [My Alyanette playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/1281903778/playlist/5LywaLWrMmXauGdQmUX7Ib?si=RcmruIkXTr-ODxMB9SBjfw) for all the songs I will be including with my fics this week + some extras
> 
> See more Alyanette goodness at [Miraculous Ship Fleet's](https://mlshipfleet.tumblr.com/) tumblr!
> 
> See y'all tomorrow for the final day! Tomorrow is a real treat ;)


End file.
